Bucks
by Sam4498
Summary: A pre-book look at the lives of canon characters  including the girls . Sometimes the way people are viewed isn't always the person they are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters/ locations- they all belong to the great S. E Hinton.

It was the same every night. You could set your watch by it. He'd be the first here, drinking alone 'enjoying his own company' as he put it. The place started to get busy around 9 o'clock but of course I didn't make my entrance until later, so everyone can watch me walk in. Well not that anyone really noticed anymore, well except Dallas. It not that I am the best looking woman in the place, far from it, but I always make the most effort. I always have the best hair, the shortest skirt and had the coolest friends. I am always the centre of attention. Not that I'm an attention seeking person, just if I make an effort I expect people to notice me. And boy had I made an effort tonight; new dress and a new hair cut. Well I say the dress was new but it was obviously second hand, still it was the first time I had worn it. Knowing I would be buying my first few drinks myself I went to the bar as Susan and Donna went to sit down. I tapped my perfectly manicured nails on the bar waiting to be served. Someone trapped me on my right shoulder so I looked over expecting to see one of the girls wanting a drink, but no one was there. I looked over my left shoulder to find a grinning Two- Bit.

"Hi, good looking!" he said in his usual overly friendly way. Actually I didn't mind Two-bit but he wasn't the type of guy you wanted to encourage- he was only after one thing. "Hi" I said looking over at him. As he was leaning casually on the bar he was staring at my hair, grinning suggestively. Well as suggestively as he could manage. "Blonde, huh? I like it". "I thought _you _would" I said as irritated as I could manage. I don't think it came off all that annoyed though as I had to look away slyly while saying it to hide the smile creeping up. Annoying as he could be he was the first to notice it, even Susan and Donna hadn't mentioned it. "Fancy buying me a drink?" Two-bit suddenly asked. So that's what he was after. He thinks he can give me a compliment and then get a drink. "No' I said as abruptly and turned my back on him.

As Sylvia made it clear the conversation was over in her oh-so–subtle way I decided to carry on mixing. But this wasn't an easy thing to do as it involved too many decisions. As the tête-à-tête with Sylvia showed I wanted a drink but I had no intention of _waiting_ at the bar. Fridays were always too busy. Looking over at the table right in the corner where Steve and soda were sitting with Evie and Sandy it became clear that one of the guys would have to get up in the minute to get more drinks. If I went over now and casually sat with them they would have to ask if I wanted one when they went to the bar. I might even not have to ante up any money. But just as soon as I realised this the door swung open and in walked two of the most beautiful blondes in the world. Well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, maybe they were just the most beautiful girls in Tulsa. Or thinking about it, maybe just the room. Looking around that room again... well they were girls and blonde so that would do. But see what I mean? Impossible decisions. Drink or girls? I decided that alcohol probably would make the girls the most beautiful in Tulsa for this evening at least, so headed over to Soda and Steve. The girls could wait. Looking over my shoulder as I went I saw Sylvia who still hadn't got her drink looking, well glaring at Dallas, who was sitting at the other side of the bar pretending not to have seen her. Some times I think someone needs to remind those two relationships are supposed to be fun. Mind you I'm not itching to be that person- I don't want a black eye, or in this case two. I'm not sure who I would rather be on the wrong side of Dallas or Sylvia.

As I reached the table Steve was just standing up to go to the the bar. I said nothing and smirked at him.

He sighed, faking annoyance "perfect timing Two-bit". "I aim to please" I said as I sat down. Steve just rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think?" Sandy let go of soda's hand to display her perfectly painted nails to me. "Very nice" I said while absentmindedly watching Steven go to the bar. Sandy was nice enough but it was like the same conversation on repeat. If she wasn't with Soda I would probably never talk to her. But she was, so I did.

Meeting her for the first time six months ago she wasn't what I expected. Having been going steady with Steven since seventh grade I have seen my far share of sodas girlfriends come and go, often not staying around long. Most of them were nice enough but defiantly from our side of town which goes a long way to explain how he got his reputation. A reputation that he was proud of and went out of his way to build up.

But when he met Sandy that all changed, and he couldn't stop talking about her from the day he meet her. So when he finally brought her into Bucks for the first time I don't think I was the only surprised one. She defiantly came across as being middle class and defiantly not the type of girl that would like Bucks. Oh boy, can first impressions be wrong. She instantly got into the spirit of things chatting along with Two bit, so much so when he offered to buy her a drink she asked for Wine. By the end of the night, and a few more drink she was having the time of her life. Soda didn't seem so thrilled about it though, saying to Two-bit how he felt he had corrupted her by bring her here as she was a nice girl. Two-bit however was less concerned, probably as he brought most of her drinks, telling him that some women were just waiting to be corrupted. Soda didn't find it funny and said he would not let her get into such a state again, and he hasn't. I was even more amazed to find out a few weeks later not only was she from our side of town but lived at the end of my street. But apparently she hadn't lived there long.

"Evie? Evie?" Soda questioned from across the table.

"Huh?" Soda just smirked at Two bit who was sitting next to him "she is almost as bad as Pony".

Two bit laughed "she not that bad. Besides I doubt she was daydreaming about sunsets" he said sarcastically looking over his shoulder to where Steven was standing at the bar. Looking back at me he raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Soda. Both of them managing to prove girls do mature quicker than boys.

"I was saying me and sandy are going to Jays tomorrow if you and Steve want to come". This however seemed news to Sandy "are we?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah it's Saturday, we always go... you don't want to go?"Soda whispered sounding slightly hurt as he turned to face her. "You haven't made other plans have you? We always send the weekend together" Soda asked accusingly. "No... I haven't made plans" she said to Soda whose mood instantly changed as he grins at her. "Good" he kissed her on the cheek and turned back around to talk to Two-bit as Sandy just went back to examining her nails.

Steven arrived back with the drinks a minute later. As he sat down he put his arm around me and asked what he'd missed.

"Not a lot. Soda wants to know if we want to go to Jays tomorrow?".

"Do you want to?"

"Sure" I said, I would be happy anywhere if Steven was there. Mind you I don't want to inflate his ego so I kept the last bit to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck, why are these beers never cold? Why is it so hard to put them in the damn fridge? As another song came on I looked around the room. Not looking for anyone in particular just looked. The place was really busy and that was fine by me. Most people were well on the way to being drunk, girls included. I knew there was a reason I liked this place.

By the pool tables Curly Shepherd was leaning against the wall talking to a clearly drunken girl that had to be two or three years older than him. They were too far away for me to hear what he was saying, but I could only imagine. Of course it ended in the only way it would end; with him getting a slap in the face. As she was in the middle of storming off she turn round and very loudly explained to Curly "I'm drunk but I'm not _that_ drunk", which set most of his gang off in fits of laughter. So he did what any self respecting man would do in his position, he acted as if it was the reaction he was after.

Tim didn't appear to be with them tonight so there's no way I was going to hang around with some little kids. Looking over to where soda and the others were sitting I was tempted to go over, after all Two- bit was there so I wouldn't be stuck with the couples. There is only one thing worse than being a third wheel, its being a fifth. These two girls were nice enough I suppose, but way to much high maintance. I think both of them were planning the fucking weddings. Neither of them were the best lookers but at least Evie made an effort, as opposed to sandy who always looked like she has just stepped outside of a church. Still I guess it what's underneath the clothes that really counts. Just as I was about to go over Two- bit got up and walked away from the table. Damn.

Turning back around I saw Sylvia talking to Daniel Thomas in the corner. He was no one special, but they were to close for my liking. He had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering to her. As I watched she looked over in my direction and smirked. I openly watched her for a few seconds expressionless. Different guy, same Sylvia.

As I turn away from watching Sylvia standing right next to me was the chick that blew Curly off. What I hadn't noticed before was how good looking she was. Well that might have something to do with the fact that I had a great view down her top from the angle I was at. I just stared at her until she realised I was there and looked over.

"Yes?" She slurred.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked and she suddenly smiled. "Yeah thanks. That's nice of you".

Yep and I'll be even nicer to you when you have had a few more, I nearly said but decided against it. I'll choose getting laid any day over being smug.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy". As I tried, and failed to get the bartenders attention I saw Sylvia looking straight at us not even pretending to listen to Thomas anymore.

"Do you want to sit down?" I turned and asked the drunken chick. As she nodded I hopped of my stool and helped her up. I put my arm around her waist and the other hand on one of her thighs, just to steady her from falling of the stool as she was so drunk, you understand. She didn't complain though so I moved my hand even higher up her leg so I was touching the hem of her skirt.

Just as I was about to whisper something no doubt she would have found enticing the bartend eventually came over.

"What do you want?"

"Beer"

"Okay"

As the bar tender went to get her drink I looked over at Sylvia. She and Thomas were now sitting down, with her sitting on his lap. She must have felt me looking at her as she turned around. Giving me a wink she turned back to Thomas wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. Suddenly all the lust I had in me for the girl sitting right in front of me had gone, to be replaced by anger. And I knew there was only one way to get that anger at so I could concentrate on the important things was to go and 'talk' to Sylvia.

After telling the girl I would be back I marched over to the table Sylvia was sitting on. Sylvia pulled away from Thomas and looked up at me as innocently as a girl like her could manage.

"Dallas?" she said faking confusion.

I looked between her and the asshole she was using. He didn't have much of a reputation as being a fighter, but that could be bad. He could be out to make a name for himself. After all everyone knows what will happen if they get involved with my Sylvia. I had made that point enough times; I guess one more time wouldn't hurt. Well, it wouldn't hurt me anyway.

Thomas managed to play it quite cool though and just stood up so our faces were just a few inches apart. Suddenly I was very aware of everyone in the room around me. I had to let go off some of the anger I was feeling, too much anger can stop you thinking clearly. It can stop you fighting clearly, and the last thing I wanted to do was lose a fight in front of everyone. No broad was worth that even Sylvia.

Some people were pretending not to watch while others were moving closer to get a look. To the right of us a couple of guys that I knew to be in the Tibers Street Tigers were standing there clearly itching for a fight. Huh, I didn't know he was with them. Or maybe he wasn't yet and that's what this was all about. A way to get in; a way to impress them. Without even having to look away I knew Two-bit, Steve and Soda were right behind me.

We stared at each other for what felt like ages, but was probably only a minute. A crowd began to form. Well okay maybe not a crowd but a few people come to see what would happen. I hate this part of a fight, just waiting to see who is going to make the first move. Looking over his shoulder I saw Sylvia was defiantly one of the people hoping for a fight. Her eyes were gleaming with more excitement then I had seen in a long time.

Out of now where there were heaving footsteps heading our way, obviously belonging to Buck. Then his booming voice filled the air as he only had one piece of advice for us.

"Outside"

Not waiting to see if we would obey him, or being sure we would, he walked off muttering to himself. That man was too old before his time.

"So... outside?" I asked as deadly as I could. But instead of agreeing he just smiled at me wickedly.

"Nah, _she's _not worth it. You can have her back". A couple of the girls in the crowd laughed. As I looked over at Sylvia all the hate I had felt a few minutes ago had gone, all worrying about my reputation had gone. What it was replaced with I don't know.

She looked broken, and looked away embarrassed. As Thomas began to walk off I thought about following and teaching him not to treat Sylvia like that but that would just cause a scene. A scene it looked like Sylvia really didn't want. I would just have to talk to him another time, away for the crowds. Mind you that might make it more fun.

As he walked past Two-bit who was standing behind me he stopped and quietly told him "not to be late tomorrow". Steve turned and asked Two-bit what was tomorrow? But two-Bit was uncharacteristically quiet if still sarcastic.

"Its Saturday tomorrow _Steven" _he said mimicking Evie. You had to laugh; Steve hated anyone but Evie calling him Steven. But it was his own fault he shouldn't have let people know it bothered him. You should never show your weakness.

Steve and Two bit both walked off to join Soda, who was walking sandy back to the table Evie was waiting, after she got up to watch the fight.

I sat opposite Sylvia who by now had regained her composure. She just looked me straight in the eye,

"Well I only wanted him to keep me company until a real man arrived".

I never did get back to the chick waiting for me at the bar.


End file.
